


Should've Been Easy

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: fic_promptly challenge week (august 2014) [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Gen Work, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mass Effect, Garrus and Sidonus, pulling the trigger should've been easy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should've Been Easy

**Author's Note:**

> For the current Challenge week at fic_promptly.

It should've been easy.

Easy to pull the trigger and kill Sidonus as payment for the loss of his squad on Omega. But there had been a part of him that couldn't go through with getting his revenge on his former partner when he saw the pain and torment that Sidonus was feeling for his betrayal.

Sadness over the loss of his outweighed his desire for getting his revenge against Sidonus and he collapses against the wall behind as he listens to Shepard through the comm tell Sidonus not waste his second chance.

He looks away from his quiet contemplation of the dark ceiling above him as the Commander shifts restless beside him and murmurs quietly in her sleep. A part of him is glad that she had agreed to accompany him on his personal mission to find Sidonus.


End file.
